Story to Remember
by demi4life422
Summary: Should I Continue?...


**I leaned back against the chair pouting. My mom was yelling at me for sneaking out of the house on a school night. I had sneaked out because I wanted to go to the Raver's Love club with my best friends, Caroline and Bonnie. We had been best friends since the second grade. Bonnie is a very wise friend that has been obsessed with witchcraft ever since her grandmother told her she was a witch. Bonnie's dad thought that her grandmother was dotty.**

**Caroline was the type of girl that was so insecure that she would be slutty to get a guy's attention. I always wonder why she's so insecure. She has blonde hair, blue eyes and perky breast. She's a little too horny but she gets rid of it.**

**I on the other end am the hyper active, bipolar, cool, bisexual one. My hair in dark brown and so are my eyes. I have perky C cup breasts and almost full lips. Okay the lips part is a lie. They're thin. I have silky, smooth skin and I always smell delicious!**

**Back to my mom yelling at me. We were outside of the club in the back. I was sitting in an abandoned chair and she and my dad were standing in front of me.**

"**What the hell is wrong with you, Elena?" Mom asked. "First, you get pregnant at thirteen, then you run away from home, and when you come back you're doing drugs and lying hard to us. You and used to be very close. What happened?"**

"**Nothing happened, mom," I whispered. "You promised not to bring up the pregnancy ever again. I stopped doing drugs last year. I swear on my life that I stopped. Nothing has changed, mom."**

"**Whatever, Elena," Dad said. He had his left hand on his face and he took a deep breath." Just get in the damn car."**

"**I'm sorry," I apologized.**

"**Apologize?" He was now yelling at me." You and Jeremy constantly apologize. You say you will change but you never do! You never have and you never will. Now get in the fucking car."**

**I did as I was told. My parents got into the car and my dad started the engine. His arguing overruled the engine's sound.**

"**You're going to a boarding school," Mom said.**

"**What?" I screeched." No! I am not going there. You can't do that."**

"**We can and we will, Elena!" my Dad's voice boomed." You are just acting very childish at the moment!"**

"**No I'm not. I'd kill myself before I go to a boarding school."**

**With that said I noticed my dad flinch at my words. At that moment everything happened at once. He lost control of the steering wheel and the car flipped multiple times. Finally, the car came to a stopping point in the river. Water filled my lungs and I was knocked unconscious when my head hit the window. I saw nothing, heard nothing. I couldn't breathe. Everything was black and quiet. I was dead. I felt as though I'd died a peaceful death in nature's way.**

***Beep***

**I heard in the silence.**

***Beep***

**The noise continued. The beeping was louder and clearer. I slowly opened my eyes and quickly covered them because of the bright light. I was in the hospital. I should've been dead. The room was cold and I was anemic, so that wasn't a perfect match.**

**I slowly uncovered my eyes and let them adjust to the bright light. I looked over to see a man wearing all black with a leather jacket and boots. He had beautiful blue eyes that could manipulate any girl or women.**

"**Elena," he said.**

"**Who are you," I asked." And how do you know my name? Don't tell me you're a doctor because if you do I'll call security. Why are you in my room?"**

"**Damon is the name. Saving is the game. I know your name because I'm the one who brought you here. I decided to stay for a while to see if you'd wake up."**

"**What day is it?"**

"**Why dear it's Friday, gotta get down on Friday!"**

"**Please, stop. I hate that song."**

"**Okay, beautiful. Are you hungry? Still in pain? Need a sexy on like myself to help soothe the pain of your loved ones?"**

"**What? Wait! My parents! Where are they?"**

"**Why do you care? Apparently you're not as worried as you're trying to come off to be." He looked at my breast with a smug grin." Did I do that?"**

**My nipples were poking out of my hospital dress. I covered my chest with the white sheets on the bed. I frowned at him and he looked back at me face.**

"**Your parents are dead and gone." **

**The heart monitor was beeping so face that I thought my heart was going to explode. This had to be a dream. They could not be dead.**

"**No they aren't."**

"**The Nile isn't just a river in Egypt, Elena." He walked towards the door and said ,"I've got to go now. I need to feed."**

"**You mean eat, you piece of shit bastard?" **

**He nodded.**

"**I meant what I said," he said as he walked out of the room.**


End file.
